Kill Me Softly
by twistedlethe
Summary: Kevin abandons his family, forcing his younger brother Kenny into the role of provider. And just as he enters High School too. Can Kenny keep his family together, survive freshman year, and stay alive, or will he crack under the pressure?
1. Morning Light

My first series story. I don't know how I'm planning on doing this. Maybe I'll do arcs. Maybe flashback after flashback. Maybe a whole episode thingie. I dont know. I'm just putting this up on a whim, and taking it from there. This is short and hurried. There are probably mistakes but be kind. Like I said, this is my first series.

No official pairings, just the usual canons and Kenny being Kenny. Which means NO ONE will be safe. Just no orgies. I don't do orgies. Or, I tried, and discovered I sucked. So enjoy.

I do not own South Park

* * *

It was just another normal morning in the McCormick household. It was cold and drafty because most of the windows didn't have any glass panning. The curtains were so old they were deteriorating, so it was bright inside. Carol McCormick was bustling in the living room, trying to get her husband to get off his lazy ass as she drank from her beer can. Karen McCormick was in her room, trying in vain to smooth out the wrinkles of her skirt. And where was Kenny McCormick?

The young man, with his blond hair messy from sleep, was lying on his mattress dead to the world. Metaphorically speaking. Kenny was still very much alive. His quiet snoring filled his room, his face buried in his pillow to block out the light. He was shirtless, and the only clothing covering his modesty was the thin blanket around his hips. If he didn't get up soon, Kenny was going to be late for the first day of school. His first day of High School, to put it accurately.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_Kenneth McCormick you get your ass out of bed RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" _His mother screamed from outside his bedroom. With a loud groan and an answering shout that he was up, Kenny rolled himself out of bed, wearing nothing more than a pair of black briefs. At least this time he was wearing some.

Kenny yawned, and ran his fingers through his hair. Having gone so long without a single mirror in his life made him an expert of making his hair presentable without one. He grabbed his schoolbag, a dingy old thing he's been using since middle school, checked the inside to make sure his summer homework was inside, and threw it on his bed in satisfaction. He stretched, and rummaged in his dresser looking for a pair of jeans.

As Kenny got ready for the first day of High School, there came a timid knocking on his door. "Kenny?" It was Karen. "Kenny, I need your help. Can I come in?"

"One sec, Karen!" Kenny called, grabbing a pair of pants that didn't have a tear anywhere. He hopped to his door, forcing one leg then the other in, and hastily buttoned up as he opened the door to see his little sister Karen standing shyly in front of his door. "What do you need, kiddo?"

She held up a lock of brown hair and looked at him pleadingly. "Can you braid my hair? I can't do it like you can."

"Sure. Go see if we have anything in the kitchen and I'll meet you there." Karen smiled and raced off. Kenny turned around, scratching his head, and began the task of finding an acceptable shirt to wear. Kyle would be mad if he didn't make _some_ effort. The best he found was a white-t that was just a little bit tight, but seeing that he was late as it was, he threw it on. After a quick spray of Axe (a birthday present Stan and Kyle got him a while back), Kenny grabbed his bag and jacket from off the bed, grabbed something off his dresser and stuffed it in his pocket, and headed out to the kitchen.

He had to tiptoe past the living room, where his parents were having another row, but successfully snuck past them without them noticing him. He didn't want to deal with them so early in the morning. As he walked to the kitchen Kenny stuck his feet in the sneakers waiting at the doorway.

Somehow Karen had managed to find a slice of bread and was nibbling on it as she sat waiting on the kitchen table, her schoolbag on her lap as her thin legs swinging languidly. She held up her find to him and Kenny leaned forward to take an exaggerated bite, chewing noisily, and she giggled at him and called him silly.

"I'm always silly." Kenny said to her with a wriggle of his eyebrows and sticking his tongue out, causing her to giggle even more. "Now scoot your butt over and turn around so I can do your hair."

"M'kay." She stuffed the last of the bread in her mouth and did what she was told. Kenny grabbed a pencil off the table and used it to carefully divide her hair in manageable sections.

"You all ready for school?" He asked as he worked her brown hair into two neatly plaited braids.

"Mhmm!" Karen hummed, and her hands fiddled with the hem of her 'new' skirt. Her entire outfit was new. The dark green winter coat, the pretty white blouse underneath, the white scarf, the skirt, the warm leggings around her ankles, even the white boots and pink schoolbag on her lap were all new.

Kenny didn't want to think on what he had to do to come up with enough money to get all these things, but it was well worth the look of wonder on his sister's face when he had given it to her. It might have been Kenny's first day of high school, but he couldn't forget it was _Karen_'_s_ first day of middle school either. First impressions were everything there, and Karen had a better shot then he ever did. She was normal. Poor maybe- really poor- but with this she had a chance to make some real friends.

As he wrapped a pair of old rubber bands around the end of each braid so they wont come out, the blond teen fished into his jean pocket. He pulled out two red ladybug scrunchies, and twisted them over each rubberband. "There, done."

He stepped in front of her, inspecting his work, and gave Karen a smile. He brushed a stray bit of hair from her face. "You look beautiful, Karen."

Karen hadn't heard him; she was too busy staring at the two scrunchies in her hair. Kenny fidgeted. Were they alright? He made sure to pick out a pair that would match her outfit. Maybe she didn't like the color?

"Oh thank you Kenny!" She cried in delight, surprising him as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Feeling ridiculously happy, he hugged her back. "You do it better than Kevin. He used to tug on my hair too much."

Kenny's happy bubble, elated from the reaction he had gotten out of her, soured at the mention of their brother.

Kevin used to be the one to do this in the morning, but after the bastard ran out on them, the duty had fallen on Kenny. Whatever. He wasn't needed around. They got on fine without him. Kenny was taking care of the groceries and finding ways of making money just fine. Kevin barely made anything pushing at school anyway. That asshole could probably be lying dead somewhere and Kenny wouldn't give a crap. Not one bit…

"Kenny?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're crying."

Fuck abandoning bastards.

* * *

Not much, but I should be getting there soon. The next part was for the lulz.

"Next Episode: Kenny and the Bus. Our blonde hero reunites with his old buddies and meets some old friends on the way to their new school. What happens when a conversation with a past hook-up reveals a dark and nasty secret? What happens when Cartman finds out? Stay tuned for next time!"

...pfffft that was lame even to _me. _FML. XD


	2. A NonCommited Relationship

So, I saw that horrible first description I put up for the story. I tore it down. Redid it. Still sounds bad to me though. Meh. And I edited all those mistakes in the first chapter. Must remember to _not _upload a story if its three in the morning. Your eyes will play tricks on you. *_*

I got my disclaimer down in the first chapter, I'm all good.

* * *

"Kenny! You're almost late, dude!" Kyle called out as he hurried over to the redhead's side. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman had gotten to the bus stop before him it seems, and have been waiting there for a while. They had gone and stopped by the market too apparently, because each one held a different treat in their hands; a breakfast burrito for Cartman, a cappuccino for Stan, and a cinnamon raisin muffin for Kyle.

Their faces were flushed from the frigid cold. The morning was freezing, but to Kenny, it was just the same as the inside of his house.

"S-sorry." Kenny panted, leaning over on his redheaded friends shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "Had to walk Karen to her bus stop."

"You should have let her ass walk by herself." The kid on the far end that said that was Eric Cartman. He was one of Kenny's three friends, together since they were in diapers and getting into trouble since the fourth grade. But Cartman, like the rest of them, had changed since they were nine.

After years of being sent to different fat camps, and missing out on so many summers with everyone, Cartman had finally decided to lose a few pounds, much to everyone's surprise. And after his growth spurt in middle school, he had actually filled out quite nicely. He was still big, but big in a way that made you think he could play defense on the football team or go one-on-one with a drunken wrestler. He practically towered over everyone now.

Not that he had the buff physique of a body builder or anything. You could tell by the way his long sleeve red sweater he wore hugged him around his middle that he still had that long held beginnings of a gut. But Cartman wasn't fat anymore, not really. Just huge.

"Shut up, Cartman." The dark-haired kid next to him said, taking small sips of his coffee cup. That was Stan Marsh, another one of Kenny's friends. "But you _could_ have let her go alone. You baby her too much, man."

Kenny looked over at his friend and shrugged, not taking offense. Cartman was an ass, but Stan was way too nice to get mad at him.

The brunette had opted out his beanie sometime during middle school. The boy had, at the urgings of his girlfriend, gone through a total makeover. Since that day he's worn trendier clothes, changed his hair style, and even tried out for school sports, but all the while still kept his naturally good-natured personality.

Overall, as some said, he had become the perfect boyfriend in looks AND charm. Personally, Kenny thought he looked the same, just wearing a different shirt now and then. But the girls seemed to have liked it, and Stan seemed to have liked the attention. Wendy didn't, which was why they had broken up again two months after that. They got back together soon after that too. They still were together, as far as Kenny was informed.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure she started off okay." And there was a store nearby there that sold cheap doughnuts. Kenny had wanted to get there early for the two for one deal they did. He had enough money left over from his shopping clothes spree to get a couple. But Kenny had let Karen have both, so his stomach was still growling. And apparently Kyle heard it.

The redhead made an exasperated sigh and held up his muffin. "Here, have a bite."

Guess it was Feed Kenny Day. Not that he was complaining. He hadn't eaten anything since the other day, and that bite of bread this morning wasn't much. Except this wasn't Karen sharing food with her starved brother. This was, well, _Kyle. _So Kenny leaned over his shoulder and daintily took a polite bite, chewing slowly before swallowing, and smiled his thanks. Kyle shook his head impatiently.

"I am _not_ carrying your ass if you pass out on us." Kyle growled, and motioned for him to open his mouth. When he did, the redhead stuffed the last of his muffin in Kenny's mouth, causing him to cough and sputter.

Kyle, just like the other two, had changed since fourth grade. His magnificent fro was gone, for one thing. Gone since winter break of last year, when the three of them had dragged the redhead to a hair salon for a Christmas gift. Even Cartman was a part of it. Mostly for the satisfaction of dragging Kyle kicking and screaming through the door, but at least he helped. And Kenny had to say that the outcome was _very _nice.

Months of (forcibly applied) hair products had left the coarse red hair soft and pliable. No more was the wild curly do, but welcome now hair that clumped in soft tresses, curling softly at the edges, sticking out at odd but very appealing angles. His hair was still curly, just less so then when he was in elementary school, and more wavy. Now he had that rumpled, just woken-up look to it which made him more attractive then he would ever realize. Or believe.

Kyle was, to Kenny's point of view, their adorable little brainiac. Even when he tried to kill him by baked goods.

"God, Kenny, don't choke to death." Kyle sighed, pounding him on the back. Kenny coughed and tried to crack a smile. Their faces were close now, and when Kenny turned his head, their cheeks accidentally bumped and their noses touched.

Kyle froze and sucked in a breath, while Kenny blinked and found himself staring into those startling green eyes. Damn, Kyle had pretty eyes and long dark lashes. On anyone else they would have looked silly, but Kyle made it look... well, attractive. Kenny gulped. They stayed like that for a moment, neither knowing what the other wanted to do, until they heard a snort.

"Dude, you guys are being _soooo_ gay." Cartman sneered. Just like the bastard to ruin the moment.

Kyle turned a bright shade of red. "Shut up, fatass!"

"Make me, _Kahl__!_"

"Guys, not so early in the morning, okay?" Stan said with annoyance, though it did little to stop the impending argument. He scooted over as the two began getting in each other's faces, and stood next to Kenny as the blonde brushed the crumbs off his shirt.

"Oh they do this every time, Stan. It's how they show affection." Kenny said, still annoyed at the wasted opportunity. That alone would have gotten him a painful slug in the arm, but fortunately for Kenny, the two in question were too busy arguing to have heard him.

"I guess…" The brunette took one look of the near-starved blonde and silently handed Kenny his coffee. The teen gratefully took it and guzzled it down. "We didn't know if you were going to make it to school today. Heard you were run over last night. Sorry for not getting you anything."

"S'okay. You're feeding me now, aren't you?" Kenny hadn't been sure either if he was going to make it, but he had woken up alive sometime during the night. And he really, _really _didn't want to miss the first day, so he was glad for small miracles. Without looking back, Kenny tossed the empty cappuccino over his shoulder, and from Stan's impressed whistle he knew he had made it in the trash can. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." Stan said with a disbelieving grin. He opened his mouth to say something else probably, but then both boys jumped out of their skins as the shockingly yellow shape of their high school bus pulled in front of them. How did it get there so silently? The doors sharply squeaked open.

"Hey lovebirds, the bus is here." Kenny quipped, and rushed up the steps before Stan to avoid the smack his remark would bring. And it wasn't the fear of Cartman that had him running. For a skinny little redhead, Kyle's hits _hurt_.

They were one of the earlier stops, so the bus was still relatively empty, save for a few familiar faces. After a quick hello to the bus driver- he and the guys were still singing hallelujah not to have that crazy psycho for a driver anymore- Kenny's eyes settled on the two huddled together on the third seat from the front.

Feeling chipper with a stomach full of coffee and muffins, Kenny jokingly touched the rim of his hoodie and bowed his head to the two girls with a dramatic flourish. "Ladies." He drawled in a low monotone voice.

The girl on the outside of the seat rolled her eyes as her friend giggled, and her long black hair whipped past her face. "You're as lively as ever, Kenny. Is Stan behind you?"

"Wendy! You're looking fine this morning, as always." Kenny said. "Don't worry, he's coming up. I've just been using him as a shield."

Wendy Testaburger. Everyone in South Park knew she was going to make it big one day. The first female President or something like that. She had the brains for it, and the looks to insure she wouldn't be passed over in any job interview. Long jet-black hair that went midway down her back, calm but determined gray eyes flecked with blue, with a self-possession and demeanor that made a man want to sink to his knees and kiss her feet. Her's was the regal sort of beauty that demanded respect, and often got it. And most of her admirers weren't all that sore about it.

Wendy was a beauty all right, but Kenny was much more interested in the pretty bit of tail sitting _next_ to her. As the blonde slid into the empty seat behind the girls, the girl next to Wendy turned around and smiled a sly little smile that was sweet and devious and suggestive all at once.

"Hey Kenny." She purred, her voice low and husky. It was the kind of voice that could do _wonderfully_ bad things to a young man's libido.

Kenny grinned, feeling the full of effects of that sultry voice. "Hey Bebe."

Wendy, sensing the sparks being exchanged between the two, turned her back to them to have a quick talk with Stan as he walked by. Kenny took the presented chance and lunged forward just as Bebe did, and they mashed their lips together expertly, tongues slicking together, fingers twirling around locks of blond hair.

They pulled apart just as quickly as Wendy turned back around and Stan took the seat behind Kenny. If anyone had seen the quick make-out session, no one said anything.

They had hooked up in the fifth grade, after a fated kiss during a game of spin the bottle. It hadn't been Kenny's first kiss- neither, he suspected, Bebe's- but the results had been electrifying. Their kiss had tasted of a mixture of strawberries and oranges, a clash of flavors caused by a piece of pink candy and cup of orange liquid. It was a simple kiss between two curious children who didn't want to look foolish in front of their friends. Bebe had taken out her sucker. Kenny had put down his cup of orange soda. It had lasted exactly 38 seconds. It was fruity and tasted artificially sweet. It was awkward and their teeth clacked together. It was perfection.

Kenny couldn't get out of his mind the sweetness of her mouth or the softness of her lips, so the ten year old had declared, in front of everyone no less, that they would be good together. To everyone's shock, Bebe agreed with him. And here they were today.

They have never- would never- officially go out. They would never consider each other boyfriend and girlfriend, though Kenny could count on four sets of hands how many times he took her out, how many trinkets they bought for each other, and all those kisses they shared together.

What Bebe wanted was the whole white picket fence and two kids ideal with the one man who would make her happy. After a year of flirting and another year of casual fooling around, they both discovered that- although they adored and loved each other- they weren't meant to be. Bebe still enjoyed a good male body, and Kenny still enjoyed checking out cute girls. But that didn't mean they could enjoy each others company when the other wanted it.

As Kyle walked by Kenny received his long awaited punch to the shoulder, and the teen took a seat next to Stan. He received his dirty look from Cartman, and the big guy took a seat next to another, very _familiar_, blond boy. Butters Stotch.

Kenny smiled and waved at him, and the tiny teen shyly waved back. He had always liked Butters. He was such a cutie. Even at fourteen he was small and petite, with the kind of pale blonde hair that you rarely saw on a person over the age of two, and large innocent blue eyes that made you think that hurting him would be the most awful thing in the world to do.

It never stopped Kenny from fantasizing what he would do to the poor boy if they were ever in a room alone together though. The thought of turning that sweet innocent face all lewd and panting made him all hot and bothered…

"Kenny," Bebe snapped her fingers in front of his face, and Kenny looked up to a very nice view of cleavage as his girl leaned over her seat.

"Yeah Bebs?"

"You're drooling." She mused, her eyes twinkling. He wiped at his mouth. "Thinking about molesting someone _already_?"

"You know me too well, doll." Kenny admitted with a wolfish grin. Another thing about being in a non-committed relationship Bebe was that they could openly talk about who they were currently pining over with each other. And then they could collaborate on how to _nab_ the current flame. It was really, _really _fun, especially the planning part. And the seducing, can't forget that.

Bebe giggled, her golden curls bouncing slightly, and her eyes darted to where Butters sat. The look she gave him said, _down boy, _which made him chuckle. "Oh… that reminds me. Remember that cute college boy last summer? The one we meet in the bookstore?"

"You mean the one with the really nice ass?" Kenny had been checking that guy out too, before Bebe had called dibs. She had known he was bi since the sixth grade.

"Uh huh~!" She ran her tongue over her lips, and Kenny had a momentary lapse of thought. "Guess what _we_ did this summer."

It took him a moment to get what she meant. When it finally clicked, his eyes went _huge_. "…no way! Really?"

"Mhmm!" Bebe leaned oven further, her rump sticking high in the air as she whispered huskily in his ear, "Now we can continue from where we left off in my bedroom, Kenny."

Did he mention he _loved _this girl?

Before he could say something else, though, the bus suddenly lurched forward violently. Bebe- with a small '_eek!_'- fell backwards and disappeared. Kenny, in an effort to grab and save her, missed and bashed his face into the back of the seat. God he hated buses.

His eyes cracked open and he looked out his window to see one of the largest and creepiest building the teen had ever seen in South Park. It was like a gothic church, so tall it seemed to disappear in the clouds overhead. If you craned your neck you could see a wide acre of land behind it, and the beginnings of a huge athletic field. There were collective oh's and awe's all around.

Somewhere behind them, a kid sighed.

"Welcome to South Park High everyone."

* * *

DONE. God that was a long one. Descriptions and character histories. BAH! I forget how they make a chapter longer than they should be. =_=* Too bad I'm the type who can't help but write them. Augh. Anyway, welcome to another exciting concluding episode of "Kenny's Adventures in Freshman Year!" (Yes, I totally came up with the title on the spot. Shut up. XD)

And, yes, I _totally _lied last chapter. Cartman did _not_ learn a horrible secret of Kenny's. But by the time I got to writing up that part I realized how long this thing was (I do my stories in parts and put them together with what flows well. I'm weird that way). I _could_ add in the Cartman part, later maybe, if anyone actually wants me to.

So, I've covered the history between Kenny and Bebe and their forbidden (okay, more like a FWB thing) romance, the sparks between him and Kyle, and the pervy fantasies with Butters. Who should I do next~?

Remember, I _did _say no one will be safe. So let me have my fun and just enjoy it.

And if I don't get a review after this long-ass chapter, I will be sad. Honestly, I'll cry.


End file.
